Victima y victimario
by NefilimMeztiza7
Summary: Un momento entre Nico y un muy odiado invitado. Creditos en la imagen.


**Disclaimer:** Este es una historia dedicada especialmente a todos y todas los fans tanto del mundo de Percy Jackson, como de Rick Riordan.

No pertenece nada de aquí. (Solo la historia, claro)

Pero todo lo demás, es propiedad de Rick "El Genio Malvado" Riordan.

Yo solo tome prestados a los personajes para pasar un buen rato escribiendo.

**Nota:** Este fic participa en el Reto "Frases Literarias" del foro "El Monte Olimpo".

* * *

><p>«Si soy el mayor de los pecadores, soy también la mayor de las víctimas»<p>

El extraño caso de Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde Robert Louis Stevenson.

* * *

><p>Víctima y villano.<p>

-¿Te tienes que ir?-le pregunté a Will.

Ambos estábamos recostados en una cama mi cabaña, ya que una de las ventajas de ser hijo de hades, era que si respetaban mi espacio personal y eran pocos lo que se atrevían a interrumpirlo.

-Sí, es una misión pero estaré bien- respondió Will levantándose quedando apoyado en sus brazos.

Aun no creía del todo estar con alguien de la forma en que lo hacía con Will.

Bueno con un chico.

Desde que había acabado la guerra contra gea todo había sido solucionado, además de que las cosas con Will se dieron bien. Aunque admitiré que tenía mis dudas al principio.

Pero ahora casi 1 año después mi relación con Will, había madurado y oficialmente éramos "novios"

Era feliz pero a veces deseaba compartirlo con Bianca. Recordaba que estaba muerta y me entristecía. Me prometía dejar eso de lado, para no empañar el momento.

-Eso espero-le dije levantándome.

Me preocupaba por Will eso era seguro.

-Todo estará bien, ¿ok?-me dijo Will acercándose a mí y abrazándome por los hombros.

-Ok-respondí sonriendo.

-Te veré luego-dijo Will con un dulce, lento y casto beso.

Hacía que me brincara el corazón ruborizándome las mejillas (gesto que enternecía a Will) además de que me hacía desear no parar de besarlo e incluso ir mas allá. Pero eso lo guardaba para mí.

-Lindo-murmuró Will.

-Tonto-dije en respuesta con tono dulce.

Y antes de que pudiera hacer algo el desapareció, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

* * *

><p>Ya era de noche y estaba en el la puerta de mi cabaña hablando con Percy.<p>

-Y, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-me dijo Percy.

-Um, claro-respondí.

Las cosas con Percy habían sido algo incomodas al principio pero después de un tiempo y de una intensa platica con momentos de silencio, todo acabo bien.

Llegaría a decir que nuestra relación de antes, donde no nos llevábamos bien había mejorado mucho. Era ahora como un hermano protector. Llegando a parecerse a la que tenía con Jason, pero no tanto.

-Vas bien con Will?-preguntó algo tímido.

Pero eso me enterneció, porque sabía que era un gesto de preocupación.

-Muy bien de hecho-respondí sonriéndole.

-Me alegro-dijo Percy sonriéndome en respuesta.

-¿Porque la pregunta?-inquirí algo interesado.

-Bueno, supongo que es porque no me gusta la idea de que a alguno de mis amigos les rompan el corazón y si Will lo estuviera haciendo pues...-comenzó Percy hablando cada vez más rápido.

-¿Que harás? ¿Le romperías las piernas?-comenté riendo.

-Talvez, digo hablaría con los demás...pero en general esa es la idea-confesó Percy dándome un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro.

-Ja, gracias digo, es un lindo detalle pero por ahora no es necesario-le comentó encogiéndome de hombros.

-Vale, pues ya sabes-me dijo encojiendose de hombros como si nada.

A eso me referia con que me protegia. Me agradaba.

-Bueno señor rompe huesos, será mejor que te vayas a dormir que tienes entrenamiento mañana-le recordé empujándolo divertido.

-Venga ya. Que por ser el salvador del mundo no puedo llegar tarde-se quejó haciendo pucheros.

*Se ve lindo* pensé. Pero ya no de la manera como cuando me enamore de él, solo de la manera en que lo hacía cualquiera.

En cuanto se alejó varios metros como para que le perdiera de vista fue cuando decidí meterme a mi cabaña decidido a irme a dormir.

Pero cosa mágica que pasa. Vengo saliendo de la ducha con pijama y todo y se me presenta el ser más odiable dentro de mi lista negra.

-¿Qué haces TU aquí?-pregunté escupiendo todo el odio que fui capaz.

-No sé si los jóvenes olvidan los modales pero se dice hola por educación Nico Di Ángelo, deberías saberlo con todos tus años sobre la tierra-me canturreó Cupido caminando o más bien pavoneándose por mi cabaña.

-Sí, pero también me ensenaron que trato a la gente que conozco como se lo merezca. ¿Tú qué crees?-comenté riendo irónico.

-Hieres mi corazón-dijo poniéndose una mano en el pecho.

-¿Tienes corazón? Venga que sí que sorprende-comenté riendo hipócrita.

No era el único hija de p*** que sabía cómo comportarse mal.

-Ja, así que el gatito ha sacado las garras. Veo que el amor te ha hecho más valiente y suelto Niquito-susurró sonriendo con diversión.

-Has lo que has venido a hacer o ¡lárgate!-ordene dejando cualquier demostración de odio.

-Solo quería venir a ver mi obra maestra o pequeño experimento como prefieras verlo-dijo sentándome en una de las camas que había ahí.

*NOTA MENTAL= Quemar la cama*

-Te dejare en claro algo y espero por tus pocas neuronas que lo entiendas bien querido *nótese el sarcasmo* señor Cupido. Mi vida no es un experimento o juego como para que tú vengas y hagas lo que quieras-escupí mirándolo con determinación y odio. Y digamos que de ambos tenía mucho.

-No fui yo quien te ayudo a encausa tu vida amorosa-recordó con pose filosófica.

-Vete a la mierda-le dije tensándome.

-Ja. Duele la verdad. Pero mírate ahora "superas a Percy" y tienes un novio. Quién lo diría. Es todo gracias a mí y no intentes negarlo-replicó parándose con aires de suficiencia y acercándose peligrosamente a mí.

-Lo único que te debo es que mi vida fue un infierno, lugar al que por cierto perteneces aunque más bien los campos de asfódelos suenan a lo ideal para alguien como tú-le dije convirtiendo mis manos en puños.

-Mira que como no empieces a apreciarme puedo hacer de tu vida un verdadero infierno de verdad, querido-me amenazó paseando sus dedos toqueteando mi cabello.

Me daba asco y repulsión.

-No peques de soberbio-advertí.

-¿Yo? Solo es el saber reconocer que es gracias a mí que mucho son felices y están donde ahora-dijo defendiéndose.

-Altivo, altanero, arrogante, vanidoso. Como quieras llamarte pero tú me dijiste una vez que no negara lo que soy. Pues es tu turno-contraataqué sonriendo y dándole un toque con mi dedo índice en el centro de la cabeza.

-Si soy el mayor de los pecadores, soy también la mayor de las víctimas-dijo poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro y presionando como quien lo hace para dar ánimos.

-No basta con leer un par de libros y ser de la nada alguien sabio-recalqué reconociendo la cita en cuanto al dijo.

-Bien. Como quieras. Pero no digas que advertido no estas-dijo haciendo además de irse por la puerta.

Pero quiera o no, ese simple y de seguro intencionado comentario hizo mella en mí. Me planteó la duda.

Sabía muy bien como jugar.

-¿De qué hablas?-inquirí mirándolo de manera analítica.

-Jajaja. Ahora veo que te interesa. Pero es tarde pequeño mestizo-dijo regodeándose.

-Habla de una vez-ordene saliéndome algo de los nervios.

Este era de ese tipo de personas que sabía como sacar de quicio y que sacando provecho de ello, a menudo conseguían lo que querían.

-Me has ofendido mas de una vez Di Angelo. Por lo que espero que te quede claro lo que te dire. Nunca ofendas a quien tanto te puede dar la felicidad de tu vida como el dolor mas grande que nunca hayas imaginado. Lo has hecho conmigo y por ello juro que me divertiré cuando sea yo de nuevo quien este para ayudarte y vengas a rogarme-dijo frio y cortante. Peor aun mirándome a los ojos cobrando un aura roja sangre alrededor.

Eso más lo que dijo.

No daba buena pinta.

-Y yo estaré esperando-juré tratando de ni dejarme amedrentar.

El desapareció en cuanto abrió la puerta de mi cabaña. En vuelto en humo rojo y dejando una línea de amapolas por detrás.

Esto prometía que más que terminar, estaba por comenzar.

* * *

><p>Nota:<p>

Hola.

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, queja, cumplido, será muy bien bienvenido.

Hasta pronto.

-Carmen. :)

*Amapola: Flor asociada mayormente con la muerte.


End file.
